stay the night
by jesssmith123xxx
Summary: when Wade takes home a drunk Zoe and she asks him to stay with her , what will he do go to Vivian or stay with Zoe? but if he does stay with Zoe and Vivian finds out what will it do to their relationship? p.s this is my first story and I'm not very good at summary's .xxx disclaimer I don't own hart of Dixie or the characters just the storyline xxx


**Zoe**** pov :**

Here I am sitting in the town square wasted, i cant even remember where i was an hour ago.I don't usually get this drunk but I am so lonely that's not just cause Joel left because I'm not sure I was ever even in love with him.I thought I was until I saw Wade with Vivian acting like a real loving couple and I realised I missed Wade but now I feel stupid cause I left he broke my heart but broke his that's why I went straight to the first bar in bluebell that I could find and drank until being cut off by the stupid the i started stumbling about town square.

Here I am still an hour later just laying here on a cold bench all alone wondering where everything went so wrong.

**wade pov :**

I had just closed up the Rammer Jammer for the night and was on way to my car to go over to Vivian's, when across the square I saw a very loud and very drunk Zoe hurts me to see how sad she is now Joel's gone, she always looks so lonely.I hate the upset look on her face when she sees me and Vivian and other couples around town together, so i try to minimize the PDA around Zoe but sometimes I forget like my shirt and this morning in Lavon's kitchen it was only me and Vivian so she was wearing only my shirt and we were kissing alot when Zoe walk in on beautiful smile instantly gone while she grabbed some coffee and left in a rush not before saying something along the lines off " I don't need to see my ex sick his tongue down my cousins throat. "

So knowing I may have somehow caused Zoe's drunk state I feel I should help her, so I go over to check on her.

**Zoe**** pov :**

I was laying here on this stupid bench drunkly singing sweet home Alabama , its one of Wade's favourite songs but he would never admit someone suddenly sits down next to me, I instantly sit up and see it's only Wade he says hi and asks me if im okay.

I slur hi back next thing I know he offering to take me home because I'm to drunk to be out alone.I couldn't agree more so I take him up on his offer so he helps me up and we make our way to the plantation.

**wade pov :**

As soon as Zoe starts talking I can tell she is beyond drunk so I offer to take her home.I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to my doc. what no she's not mine but you know what I mean she'll always be special to me no matte what.

The drive back to the plantation was pretty fast with Zoe mumbling about how she hates socks or something that doesn't matter.

When we arrived I saw Zoe had fallen asleep on the way over so I got out of the car and went round to Zoe's side and pick her up bridal style and took her into her house while she nusled into my neck, which I didn't mind cause it feel nice and then she moaned with pleasure in her sleep and I know it's wrong but I instantly missed touching her,holding her but mostly I missed being the one that could make her moan knowing i was happing her so thinking about her like that is wrong when I'm with Vivian but still I am thinking about it and my pants are growing tighter the more I do.

After laying Zoe down on her I remove her jacket so that she is comfortable and I Begin to remove her shoes, when she starts to wake up.

**Zoe**** pov :**

I wake up to find were home and Wade is helping me to bed he can be so swwet he finishes taking off my shoes I say thanks and he smiles uo at me with that beautiful face realising I'm awake.

**wade pov :**

Zoe then began taking off her top says she's to hot and then before I know it she's removing her lacy bra, I had to get out of there before something happens cause all I can think is how much I want Zoe Hart right now all thoughts of Vivian gone from my i say that I'm gonna leave and I hope she doesn't have a bad hangover in the I turn to leave .

**Zoe pov :**

As soon as I hear Wade say he's gonna leave I don't know what to do.I feel so lonely and miss he so it's just the drink but I can't stand the thought of him leaving,so then I start to uncontrollably would be embarrassing but I'm to drunk to care so all i can say is "please stay, I need you ".Instantly regretting saying it knowing I'm gonna get rejected.

**wade pov :**

I know I shouldn't but it's Zoe she's my weakness just the look on her streaming with tears makes me want to go over there and kiss her and make is all better but then I think of how good I've got things with Vivian is Zoe's cousin and she wouldn't want her to be upset right? maybe I should stay just as a good friend.

"okay I'll stay " .Then her sad face instantly turns into a cute but goofy drunken smile.

Zoe pov :

I am beyond happy Wade is staying with I pat the bed next to be and say " come to bed then ".After a tiny bit of hesitation Wade joins me in bed not before stripping down into his shirt and boxers to be I remember I am topless under the covers.

wade pov :

It was probely a stupid idea to strip down to only my shirt and boxers but friends can sleep like this right?.

Zoe fell asleep pretty quickly seeing as she is I start to doze off soon after but the I feel Zoe moving closer to now she is laying her head on my chest with short clad legs wrapped around 's not uncomfortable more the opposite so I'm not complaining but then I start to feel my boxer grow a lot tighter as I feel Zoe's hardened nipples pressed against my I didn't remember she was topless until now.

Soon I'm to tired to think about the fact hat Zoe is topless and start to rift of to in to a dream state only thinking of one person Zoe Hart.


End file.
